A Moment in StarClan
by The Moonstar9
Summary: The Great Firestar has finally joined the ranks of StarClan and reunited with his beloved Spottedleaf. "Oneshot"


**•A Moment In StarClan•**

**Written By: The Moonstar9**

**Characters owned by: Erin Hunter**

It was quiet in StarClan's territory. It was a perfect tempature; not too cold and not too hot. This is what StarClan was like. It didn't go through leaf-bare or any of the other seasons. It was always greenleaf though. Two cats were sitting on a grassy hill next to a single large tree. One of the cats pelts was flame-colored and other cat was a tortoiseshell. They were both rubbing their heads together lovingly.

Firestar was the name of the flame-colored tom. He died in a battle against ShadowClan and finally joined StarClan, thus reuniting with his love, Spottedleaf. He did indeed still love Sandstorm but right now Spottedleaf was all that mattered to him.

Spottedleaf suddenly stops rubbing her head against his. She looks down at her paws sadly.

"What's wrong, Spottedleaf?" Firestar questioned, his voice full of concern.

"I can't do this, Firestar..." she whispered. "It's like I've taken you away from Sandstorm..."

Firestar merely shook his head. "No you didn't. No one took me away from no one. I love you and Sandstorm both."

Spottedleaf looked up and stared into her lover's eyes. She always knew that he loved her more than he loved Sandstorm. Spottedleaf was his first love after all. But she couldn't help feeling bad. It was like he was secretly meeting with her behind Sandstorm's back. And his kits! How would they feel if they knew their father was meeting with a cat in StarClan? They'd be furious!

"But then..." Spottedleaf thought. "Leafpool would understand. She'd...be okay with it..."

Spottedleaf realized that Firestar was still staring at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes, I am fine, Firestar."

Firestar purrs before rubbing his head against Spottedleaf's again. She rubbed her head against his in return, lovingly. She never thought that this day would come, being here with Firestar. It was like a dream but it was a wonderful dream if it was.

"Oh Spottedleaf...I'm so glad I am here with you in StarClan..." Firestar breathed.

Spottedleaf suddenly jerked away in shock. "B-but how could you say that?" she stammered. "You're glad that you left your family behind?"

Firestar blinked at her. "Of course not. I just waited so long to be with you and now we're finally together."

"But you shouldn't have died so soon..." Spottedleaf sighed, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't have either." Firestar pointed out. He stared off into the distant thinking about how Spottedleaf died. He remembered seeing her body near the nursery with blood gushing out of her throat, her eyes wide in frozen fear. He closed his eyes tight. It was the most horrible sight.

"It was my destiny to die then. If I had lived we would've found some way to be together and you would have never fell in love with Sandstorm." Spottedleaf said quietly.

Firestar nodded slowly. "Yes...that's true." he sat there considering it for a moment. He thought about if he had been there when Clawface attacked Spottedleaf. Firestar pretended that he killed Clawface and saved Spottedleaf. She was grateful for his help. Then the battle against ShadowClan happened differently. Firestar imagined that Yellowfang had gone to ShadowClan to get her friends back. Then the battle happened. Later, Bluestar welcomed Yellowfang as a full member of ThunderClan and she became an elder. Then as the days progress, Firestar and Spottedleaf kept their relationship secret. He gained his apprentice Cinderpaw and she never got hit by that monster. Cinderpaw soon becomes Cinderpelt. Sandstorm seems to show affection towards Firestar but he doesn't return it because he is in love with Spottedleaf. Then Sandstorm eventually becomes Dustpelt's mate and Spottedleaf drops out from being a medicine cat to become Firestar's mate. Spottedleaf soon has his kits, which are not Squirrelflight and Leafpool...

Everything was basically very different.

Firestar shivered. It was best that everything turned out the way it did.

"Firestar? Firestar!" Spottedleaf's voice snapped him back to reality. "You were lost in another world."

"Oh sorry." Firestar apologized. "I was just thinking about what would've happened if you hadn't died."

"I see." she nods slowly.

"It's best that everything turned out the way it did." Firestar said out loud. He stared into Spottedleaf's beautiful eyes. "Let's not dwell on the past and think about the now. What matters right now is me and you. We're here and we're together. That's all that should matter now."

Spottedleaf stared at him. He stared right back at her with loving eyes. She knew he was right. They shouldn't be thinking about what went on the past. She loved him so much. She pushed her muzzle into his shoulder fur.

"I love you, Firestar." she breathed.

"And I love you, Spottedleaf," Firestar said, breathing in all of her sweet scent. "I always have and I always will."


End file.
